Lost Souls
by Misfitmitchell
Summary: Time changes everything. Sometimes it changes nothing. Danny and Connor have to decide how to live in a world where time is running out, but only for them.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fic I've ever shared. I hope after reading this you'll want to read more._

**Lost Souls**

Danny sat on the edge of Lester's desk staring out through the glass wall down onto his team below. Lester was talking but Danny wasn't really listening to a word the man was saying.

"Mr. Quinn, are you listening to me?"

Danny heard a sigh and bit of irritation coming from Lester so he turned around to face him. He was getting tired of these early morning private meetings. For weeks Lester has been going over the same thing and it was getting a bit tiresome.

"Yes Lester, I got it. I understand the risks. I've understood them from day one. What happened and what could happen isn't in our hands anymore, yet the risks are the same aren't they? If you don't think I can do this job then fire me."

With that Danny got up and walked out of the office half expecting Lester to stop him, but he didn't. Lester watched as he left. He knew the stress everyone was under and he knew that Danny had his hands full and wasn't going to cause more by stopping him.

3 months ago an anomaly opened up behind ARC. The team arrived in time to see a small herbivore coming through. Becker kept aim on it while Abby ran over to the scared creature. Connor got to work on his device to close the anomaly. Right as Connor was about to hit the controls to do the job he heard a cry coming through. He knew this was impossible because you can't hear sounds coming through the anomaly, but he heard it again; it was a child crying he thought. He dropped what he was doing and ran through.

"Connor!"

Danny was close behind the younger man trying to stop him. The anomaly quickly closed after that trapping both men inside.

"Connor what the hell are you doing?"

Connor had a terrified look on his face. "Danny, didn't you hear the child? Someone was crying."

"Connor I don't hear anything." Danny had his gun out and was looking around in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh God, where the hell are we?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Connor stood in a dark warehouse full of cages and crates. In the cages were dead and decayed creatures all from different time periods; some were furred animals, but most were dinosaurs. Some of the cages were broken as if some creatures escaped, others were tightly shut and locked but those held nothing but bones.

"That little guy much have come from one of those." Connor pointed to an opened cage.

Danny didn't respond instead he focused on their surroundings. With his gun aimed he checked out each cage and each space in-between. "There's nothing left here that is alive. That must have been the only one." Danny couldn't believe this place. It was clear to him and Connor that the warehouse had been abandoned. All the cages and crates were covered in deep layers of dust and muck. Some of the muck was blood, dried blood.

The little light they had came from a skylight on the ceiling and from a flashlight attached to Danny's gun. "Stay close Connor we need to check out the whole place."

They finished searching the main room and found a door in the corner that led to what looked like a control room. Connor wasted no time and ran over to the computer consoles, but everything was dead of course. The whole setup was foreign to him. "Danny I've never seen anything like this before. I think we are in the future, Look at this, there's no materials like this in our time. Or this…just look…" Connor was trying to get Danny's attention but Danny wasn't interested just yet.

"Listen Connor, something's wrong here. There are no doors."

Danny slipped back into the main room with Connor in tow. It was clear to them both that Danny was in indeed right. Each wall was solid, no doors and no place a door could have been.

"But how..?"

"There…way up there." Danny said while looking up. The ceiling was higher than any they have ever seen. Both knew there was no way up, which meant no way out. They looked at one another, and then they looked at where the anomaly opened and sighed.

"The empty cages, where did everything go if they couldn't get out?" Connor said in a confused manner. Danny looked over at the crates and noted all the blood. "Connor I think everything ate everything else. "

"Oh...yeah." Connor felt completely grossed out but tried to hide it from the older man.

" I'll get these crates opened up and see what I can find. You got back into that control room and find the power source. Maybe it has some kind backup power. "Danny gave his order trying not to show in his voice just how worried he was. "Here, take the flashlight."

"Alright I'm on it." Connor was hyper, he wanted more than anything to fix things. He felt horrible for getting them trapped. He should have known by now not to do such foolish things. He thought he'd learned how to control his impulses when it came to this job, but today he felt like he had learned nothing.

Connor pulled at wires, he cracked opened one of the CPU casings, but he got nowhere. Most of the system was behind panels that required special tools to open. Connor spent a little time looking around the room for tools but he found nothing. The noise of Danny breaking apart crates was a chilling sound. The noise that was made echoed throughout the building causing Connor to feel very uncomfortable. All of a sudden he felt a million miles away from all the people he cared about.

TBC


End file.
